Black Strings Carnival: Last Song
Black Strings Carnival: Last Song, Named in Japan as ''FEAST of the End: Legend of Arcana ''(終わりのFEAST：アルカナの伝説 Owari no FEAST: Arukana no Densetsu?) is the second and final canonical game of "The FEAST Saga" series. Sequel of Feast of the Black Strings, it centers in the year 2016, where there's a new worldwide conflict in the name of "Program of Mother Ophelia: The World", made by Luxendria's Senate and lead by the President, and so forth, the seven main characters (counting Lakia), return, and also some of the original characters can now support the gameplay or directly involved. Unlike the 4 main and three support of Part 1. In-Verse Productions hinted that It will for the same consoles (Except PC, planned but was canceled), and because of New Nintendo 3DS was announced, The developers will move from the Normal 3DS to the New 3DS as a possible Launch Title in the US if it is confirmed an official launch date. It was confirmed to have a separate release, first in the Americas, later Europe in 2015 and finally Japan in 2016. And also the ratings confirmed are: ESRB - M, PEGI 18 (The first game was 16), and CERO - D (The First game was C). And It was confirmed an International dubbing for some countries, (except Songs, there are in English only). Gameplay See the First Game Page. There's some new mechanics however, in addition to the others in here, there are two variations, "Mecha Mode" and "Normal mode" in which you're playing with just the character and not the Mecha. And also, more medium boss battles, and there's seven path divided in seven phases, with one single and final ending path when the other seven were completed, the campaign at least in Path 1 is 50 minutes-1hr long. And the next paths will be harder and harder. In the portable versions, the cutscenes are replaced by Visual novel-like scenes with renders, this is applied in minor, but in important events will have full cutscenes. This is the first game with side missions and secret bosses, the areas can be explored in full, except in some cases though. Story Two years after the events of the series, the Black Strings had grown in number of members up to six, and since the defeat of two important forces and regaining his mother's trust, Blake had been thinking about surpassing his father's shadow, being a better performer himself. In the band's coming of age story, they will meet Melody, the songstress from the mysterious "Divine Crusaders" Clan, who has lost her memories by someone else, who created the "The Program of Mother S: The World", now, with their talents and even lives at risk because of the "Sacrifice to the cursed Death", they need to find "Who they're" and set in a quest with allies and also new rivals and friends during the adventure. However, behind this there will be a war between the Reformed FEAST and Government of Luxendria, who even ascends to a global conflict in the halfway in supporting FEAST, the President and the Senate declares the war in all the world to gain enough sacrifices... Characters :See also: List of The FEAST Saga Characters Returning Black Strings *Blake Snider (Blaze Platinum): The main male Protagonist and first hero of the story, the lead singer and guitarist of the band. He's 21 years old. *Zelda Grizel (Sheena Marvelous): Nathan's Secretary and a member of the band being the Keyboardist. She's 26 years old. *Gavin Albain (Ace Saturn): A Famed Music teacher of Five Stars School and member of the band being the Drummer. He's 37 years old. *Sienna Travers (Fancy Velour): A girl with great capacity in fighting, is the other guitarist and secondary protagonist. She's 19 years old. *Nathan "Jonathan" Travers (Sparky Diamond): A Bulky and handsome Detective and became the band's bassist. He's 23 years old. *Rose Belladonna (Lita Dollz): Blake's girlfriend and the new tambourine of the band. A friend of the people. She's 20 years old. FEAST *Captain Roger Masters: A member of FEAST and Ragnarök's workshop captain in chief, he's 30 years old. *Elizabeth "Ameth" Amador: A Fortune teller and the half sister of Martha, a FEAST staff member. She's 34 years old. *Martha Snider-Hayes: The widow of Donovan and Blake's mother. She's 48 years old. *Sebastian von Stroheim: The new Boss of FEAST and limousine driver. He's 59 years old. *Lakia/Luke: An entity who takes the form of an androgynous being. Physically 17/22 years old. *Mildred Albain: A teacher and a Scientist that joined FEAST after Sampson's demise. She's 27 years old. *Shawn Grizel: Zelda's younger brother and FEAST newest member. He's 24 years old. Others *Eliza Sampson: After the Death of her father and her imprisonment, she helps the heroes. She's 20 years old. *Aurelius Krüger: The former horseman of death now in a wheelchair, the only survivor of the four. He's 38 years old. *Mark Holly: A close ally of the heroes and bartender. He's 47 years old. New Characters *'Melody' A songstress who has lost her memories of most of her life, she's the woman that Blake meets for the first time. She looks far way older than the protagonist. She's physically 30 years old, has blonde hair with green eyes. Heights 163cm (5' 4"). *'DJ Lethal Rebel/Tristan "Hiro" Cruz' A very well known Disc Jockey in the music industry, who also secretly works for the President of Luxendria, Will Krone. He's serious and strict, but has a human side, is the Vice President of the Board of Directors, likes basketball. He's 32 years old, Has Black hair and Brown eyes, Born in December 22. Heights 180cm (5' 11"). *'Liam Milford/Jazz Krone/Ciel Snyder' Liam is a young woman who dresses like a boy because she happened to be raised like that by her parents, nobody sans Wilhelm knows his secret and he sends Liam as Jazz to look for the band and FEAST, wants to become a comic/manga artist. She's 18 years old. Has blonde hair and dark red eyes, Born in October 20. Heights 150cm (4' 11"). *'Rock D. Snider' An expert guitarist and solo singer, not to mention a Mecha driver, he also got recent recognition due to his striking resemblance to Blake's father, Donovan. Tragic at his best and worst. Also wants to challenge Blake in a Concert Duel without interventions. He's 50 years old. Has Black hair and green eyes. Born in January 19. Heights 188cm (6' 2"). *'Alice von Stroheim' She's Sebastian's daughter and one of the Black Strings Childhood Friends, she also studies music, and is a member of an Assassin Guild, she's known as "Noire" by outsiders, however, she suffers from Loneliness, and Melody is her first friend with the band. She's 25 years old. Has strawberry blonde hair and yellow eyes (one covered in a eyepatch which is black). Her birthday is August 12. Heights 173cm (5' 8"). *''President ''Wilhelm 'Will' Krone The president of Luxendria connected with the "Holy Family". He has some mysterious schemes such as "The Program of Mother S." or "Sacrifice to the cursed death". He's a former friend of Gavin and Aurelius, and orders Jazz to do the necessary, He's 36 years old. Has white hair and purple eyes. Born in November 21. Heights 185cm (6' 1"). *'Shade Prism' A superheroine in a big red and blue armor, she doesn't talk too much, when it talks, she's overprotective with certain people, especially the Snider family, and Blake, the man who she calls "Just a kid." which upsets him, has a personal Vendetta against the Government, she's arrogant but extremely caring, and is closest allies with Feast members. Heights 193cm (6' 4"). *'Adelhard "Adel" Albain '(Adelard in other translations) He's Gavin's younger brother and Mildred's cousin. He's a wrestler who's unseen in Part 1 but he often salutes his family a lot on his travels, he appears in Part 2 due to situation of extreme emergency which is related to Mildred. He's 31 years old, has brown hair and orange eyes. Born in September 30. Heights 186cm (6' 1.3"). *'Luke "Lucas" White '(Not related to the Other Luke) He's a young man who is Sienna's best friend in the Academy, dresses in all white and has a similar appearance to the other Luke, however, he distrusts FEAST easily and has a rivalry with Blake in sorts, due to being very similar, perhaps. He's 22 years old. Born in May 24. Heights 174cm (5' 8.5"). *'Ophelia' The god of revenge and darkness who is worshiped by Wilhelm and his allies, it is the one who opposes Lakia, its sibling, always emotionless and serious until it becomes crazy and mad, has a face of a woman like Lakia but its physical body says otherwise, when in human size, it is 162cm (5' 3.7") in height, and looks between 20/25 years old. *'Reed' Is a "demi-god", a God slayer who uses the power of rock to destroy its enemies, is not an angel nor a demon, but has a duality motif on his looks and aspect, black and white hair with red and blue eyes, has also a bat like black wing and a bird like white wing. He awaits to find a new body and possess it for good, he wants to annihilate the Dio because of several calamities that made "in the long past.". He's 188cm (6' 2") and looks 35 years old. Minor New characters *Nia Schwarz-Albain: Gavin's wife and Harmony's mother, a famed chemistry teacher. *John Grayson: A senator and Zelda/Shawn's father. *Sabrina Grayson: Zelda/Shawn's mother and Mark's sister. *Rachel Hills: President's secretary. *Troy Smith: A member of the board. *Anita S. Falcon: She's the colonel general of Schiel, a ruthless woman who enjoys fighting for her country. Phase Titles Path 1 #Starting the Show #May be this a secret plan? #The Mightiest Giant around! #Training with the Scientist #Possessed by?! #Calamity of Wrath #The legendary Rocker has Returned! Path 2 #The Assassin in Wonderland #Revelations from the Deadly Light. #Ice head of Destruction #Road to the Imperial City! #Noise of the Dark. #The Soldier of Solitude -Part 1- #Sebastian's daughter: Alice. Path 3 #Insanity has advantages and disadvantages. #The Super Reverse Mole! #The Beast from the Chariot -Part 1- #Melody, Can you remember?! #Cloning is Fun. #Mildred is in danger! Adel appears! #Facing your Insane brother... Path 4 #Grand Golem invades the Dark Town! #Rose's big Challenge #The Machine of Discord #Mr. President Evil -Part 1- #Steel Running in the Road #Shade Prism, Queen of Temperance #Shin Shade Prism, the Ruler of Temperance Path 5 #"Wilhelm Clone" #Little Verde Bomb #The Strength of Justice #Mysterious Being in the Call #Bravado #Return of the Father #The Soldier of Solitude Final Path 6 #The Shadow Swordsman of Light #The Wild Malachite #An old Enemy Returns #Mr. President Evil -Part 2- #Save the Princess! #Dual Eyes #The Beast from the Chariot Final Path 7 #Genesis Overdrive #White Line #Early Monster is Back! #A case of Darkness... #Final Encounter with Rock #Reed, the Demigod of Light and Darkness #Mr. President Evil Final Final Path #Hello, Goodbye #Who's the Mightiest Mech Warrior? #Here's the Traitor! White Devil! #The Black Angel... #The Ultimate Life Form #Homicidal (Connected with Part 5) #Ragna-Rock's World. Boss Battles Titles In each Phase of the seven Paths after completing the objective and defeating the enemies, a boss will appear. Path 1: Rock, the Furious Rocker. #Gigant - Type: Monster #Fire Steel - Type: Dragon #Titan Ogre - Type: Ogre #Mildred Albain and Rendez-Vous (Battle Suit) #Shawn Grizel and Combat Glass X (Possessed by: ???) (Battle Suit) #Calamity Wrath - Type: Gorilla #Rock Snider and Sky Rider #1 Path 2: Alice, the Assassin in Wonderland. #Flying Invader - Type: Bird #Flying Invader 2 - Type: Flying Dinosaur #Iced Beast - Type: Yeti #Titanic Swine - Type: Boar #Black Noise - Type: Bat #Jazz Milford and Death Fantasy #1 (Battle Suit) #Alice von Stroheim and Crimson Velvet (Battle Suit) Path 3: Adelard, the Magician Wrestler. #Monty Mouth - Type: Phoenix #Green and Black - Type: Tortoise #DJ Lethal Rebel and Chariot Beast #1 (Battle Suit) #Xanadu - Type: Hybrid (With peacock wings) (Battle Suit) #Mirror Mirror 1 - Type: Clone (Controlled by: ???) #Mad Devil (Controlled by ???) #Gavin Albain and Alto Striker. (Possesed by ???) Path 4: Shade Prism, the Grand Fighter. #Golem Halberd - Type: Golem (Battle Suit) #Mirror Mirror 2 (Battle Suit) #Ill Machina #Wilhelm Krone and Amadeus Phase 1 #Venom Snake - Type: Anaconda #Shade Prism (Battle Suit) #Shade Prism II (Battle Suit) (Possessed by: DJ Lethal Rebel) Path 5: Jazz Milford, the Soldier of Solitude #Mr. President - Type: Soldier #Rainbow - Type: Chamaleon (Controlled by: Ameth) (Battle Suit) #Nathan "Jonathan" Travers and Golem Trident #Shadow - Type: Unknown (Battle Suit) #Angel's Voice - Type: Angelical (Controlled by: Jazz Milford) #Rock Snider and Sky Rider #2 (Battle Suit) #Jazz Milford and Death Fantasy Final - Last End (Controlled by: Wilhelm Krone) Path 6: Tristan Cruz, The Fake Hero. #Terror Swordsman - Type: Swordsman (Controlled by: ???) (Battle Suit) #Malachite (Controlled by: ???) #Eliza Sampson and Ultramarine #Wilhelm Krone and Amadeus Phase 2 (Battle Suit) #Zelda Grizel and Beryl (Possessed by: DJ Lethal Rebel) #Eyes in the World (Battle Suit) #DJ Lethal Rebel and Chariot Beast Final - Last End (Controlled by: Wilhelm Krone) Path 7: Wilhelm Krone, the Shady President. #Elephant Talk - Type: White Line #Blanc Queen - Type: Weiss Wing (Battle Suit) #Gigant II - Type: Monster #2 and Anita Falcon #"Black" Rose Belladonna and Ruby (Battle Suit) #Rock Snider and Sky Rider Final #Reed #Wilhelm Krone and Amadeus Final - Last End X w/Ophelia Last Story: Diva, the Ultimate Life form. #Black Rose (Cyber Suit) #Blake "Reed" Snider #Sienna "Valkyrie" Travers #Grim Reaper Lakia #Ophelia #Diva/Dio - 1st #Diva/Dio - 2nd #Diva/Dio - 3rd #Diva/Dio - 4th #Diva The Runaway Mechs and Cyber Suits : See also: List of FEAST Saga Mecha and Weapons *'Sienna': Type-Cosmos Ragnarök/Valkyrie (Tentative name of Cyber Suit) *Unlockable: Type-Z Ragnarök *'Blake: '''Type-Chaos Ragnarök/Platinum Cross. *'Mildred': Rendez-Vous Mega/Crimson Diamonds. *'Nathan': Golem Trident Ultimate/Arma Spades. *'Alice: Crimson Velvet/Crimson Velvet Knight *'''Shawn: Combat Glass/Combat Glass X. *'Jazz': Death Fantasy (Both named)/Last End (Boss) *'Hiro': Chariot Beast (Both named)/Last End (Boss) *'Shade Prism': Herself as only Cyber Suit. *'Wilhelm': Amadeus (Both named)/Last End X (Boss) *'Zelda': The Beryl (Both named) *'Gavin': Alto Strker (Both named) *'Eliza': Ultramarine/Meister Hearts. *'Rock': Sky Rider/Chevalier Clubs. *'Ameth': Verde Pump: Do-Re-Mi. (Only Mech) *'Roger': Verde Bomb Ultra. (Only Mech) *'Rose': The Ruby. (Both named) *'Lakia: '''Vivid Fantasy -Cons-/Itself *'Ophelia': Itself *'Reed': Itself *'Unlockable Rogue Mecha': ''Malachite, Razor Anita Custom, Valkyrie Ragnarök. Final Bosses *Diva/Dio (Final Boss 1-4) *Diva the Runaway (Final Boss 5) Menu Layout *Story Mode (Difficulty Settings: Simple, Easy, Medium, Normal, Hard, Hell, Dead or Alive. Dead or Alive you only have one life and if you lost, you can't continue unless you find a hidden check point each five phases) *Party/Online Mode *Versus (also Vs. Mecha Mode) *Mini-games *Gallery **Jukebox **Model Viewer **Arcana Cards **Stage images *Options **Language **Button Config. **Sound **Screen **Save/Load *Arcana Diary II: Contains a big amount of information about the game, cards, mechs, and mystical reference from the FEAST saga. Rank System It follows the five-star system of the previous game, but now with a twist. It adds a Perfect Bonus if you have the 5 stars. And a punishment bonus if you have the 1 star with severe damage. See also *Special Unlocakble Chapter: BSC: LS - The Epilogue. *DLC Chapter:'' Jazz: Chapter WONDERLAND. *Post Launch Free DLC: Coming Soon!~ Theme Song *Back in Black by AC/DC *Yumeno Ukiyoni Saitemina by Momoiro Clover Z vs. KISS (Japanese Trailer Only) Original Soundtrack : ''See also: FEAST Carnival X Arcana Warriors the Ultra Sonic Sounds It shares songs with the Arcana Warriors. It'll be released in December 10, 2015, and in Japan, February 29, 2016. It has four discs plus a fan disc. Cover art *NA/EU Cover: A Guitar similar to the Platinum cross being taken by Blake in a black and white 3d model tonality alongside Sienna with her guitar, featuring Wilhelm above alongside Jazz, Rock and Hiro, and the Type-Cosmos Ragnarök. *JP Cover: Features the entire Band featuring Lucas White with Alice and Melody facing each other with white wings with Rock with a guitar resembling Platinum Cross in the center. *Special Edition: The three Mechs (Sky Rider vs. Amadeus vs. Type-Chaos Ragnarök) Facing with Lakia, Reed and Ophelia with a White, Gray and Black clothing. *Alternate NA/EU Cover: Features mysterious two male and one female warriors and Blake, Sienna and another mysterious woman in an anime inspired art. *Alternate JP Cover: Features Adelard, Eliza and Luke. With Malachite, Ultramarine and Vivid Fantasy With Black Strings. Unlockable Features Outfits These are unlocked through challenges and replaying the game many times in a different path, now, with the freedom that you can choose whenever boss or phase. Blake *Part 1 Blaze Platinum *Part 1 Blake Snider *Reed-mode. *Shirtless *One who resembles Rock when he was young. Sienna *Part 1 Mech Suit *Part 1 Sienna Travers *Valkyrie Sienna *Ballet Suit *Gothic Lolita Gavin *Part 1 Ace Saturn *Part 1 Gavin Albain *Boy-Band member *Teacher outfit Zelda *Part 1 Sheena Marvelous *Part 1 Zelda Grizel *Detective Suit *Secretary Suit Nathan *Part 1 Nathan *Pilot Suit *Jojo's Bizarre Adventure inspired Outfit. *Detective Suit Rose *Black Rose *School Uniform *Cheerleader Suit *Pirate Suit Shawn *Posessed Shawn *Scout Mildred *Rapper *Bear Disguise Roger *Soldier Suit *Police Suit Ameth *Dress *Elephant Disguise Rock *Blake inspired outfit *80's Rock style Jazz *Girl dress *School Uniform Hiro *DJ Suit *Basketball Uniform Eliza *Part 1 Eliza *FEAST Comet Wilhelm *Boy-Band member *Steampunk Alice *High School cloth *Sebastian based dress Aurelius *Boy-Band member Shade Prism *Martha Snider Adelard *Wrestler Lakia/Luke White *Warrior Suit Ophelia *Knight Suit Feast of the Black Strings Part 1 Soundtrack It will unlock some special themes if you have the first game (Can be Digital or Physical too). Golden Cards The Golden Cards are special cards that could form a Poster, there are approximately 550+ golden cards, these only are unlockable in the three hardest modes in th game. Music Road allows you to unlock cards more easier. Other Features *Some artifacts for mechs and cyber suits are unlockable through installing the console port of Fight it Out. (Coming soon) Censorship Despite not having sexual content, in the demo there was a bigger amount of blood and gore when you defeat a mech, and also you can actually kill unarmed humans. And a Cut scene was changed, Anita Falcon explicitly decapitates her enemies in "her dreams", etc. Reception During the conventions, response to the game had been positive into acclaim, acclaiming the improvements over the first game, however, the game still feels hard without any prior experience and also in terms of story will made confuse to those who didn't play the first game. In the portable versions, they felt that they improved all the mistakes and trying to be like their console sisters, especially the New 3DS version. Fictitious Voice List Continuing the tradition, but this time, it has an international cast. But some of them were credited by pseudonyms, or not at all. English *Roger C. Smith - Blake Snider, Mirror Mirror 1. *Amanda C. Miller - Sienna Travers, Shadow. *Christine Marie Cabanos - Rose Belladonna-Ryan, Black Rose. *Michelle Ruff - Zelda Grizel/Grizelda Grayson *Kyle Hebert - Gavin Albain *Grant George - Jonathan Travers *Tara Platt - Elizabeth "Ameth" Amador *Yuri Lowenthal - Roger Masters *Maile Flanagan - Lakia *Bryce Papenbrook - Luke "Lucas" White *Richard Epcar - Sebastian von Stroheim *Mona Marshall - Martha Snider *David Vincent - Shawn Grizel/Shawn Grayson *Kate Higgins - Mildred Albain *Cindy Robinson - Alice von Stroheim *Cristina Valenzuela - Melody *Gregg Berger - Rock D. Snider *Matthew Mercer - Adelard "Adel" Albain *Lauren Landa - Liam "Jazz" Milford (Main game Only) *Liam O'Brien - Tristan "Hiro" Cruz *Sean Schemmel - Wilhelm Krone *Erica Mendez - Eliza Sampson *Neil Kaplan - Aurelius Krueger *Crispin Freeman - Lloyd Flynn *JB Blanc - Mark Holly *Colleen Villard - Nia Albain *Kent Hampton - Reed *Erin Fitzgerald - Ophelia *Erika Harlacher - Anita Falcon *Steve Blum - Calamity Wrath, Fire Steel. *Michael Sorich - Venom Snake *George C. Cole - Mad Devil *Kirk Thornton - Julius Caesar Aeron *Sam Regal - Mondo *Julie Ann Taylor - Melanie Scarlet Blood, Jet. *Cassandra Morris - Ballerinas (Speaking) *Unknown - Diva *Unknown - Genesis *Unknown - Ballerina (giggles) *Unknown - Combat Narrator and Story Narrator Japanese *Kishou Taniyama - Blake Snider *Kanako Kondou - Sienna Travers *Asami Shimoda - Rose Belladonna-Ryan *Mie Sonozaki - Zelda Grizel *Toshihiko Seki - Gavin Albain *Yuuto Kazama - Jonathan Travers *Yuriko Fuchizaki - Elizabeth "Ameth" Amador *Takashi Kondou - Roger Masters *Yuka Nishigaki - Lakia *Masatomo Nakazawa - Luke "Lucas" White *Ryuusei Nakao - Sebastian von Stroheim *Yurika Hino - Martha Snider *Kazuyuki Okitsu - Shawn Grizel *Rina Satou - Mildred Albain *Yuki Matsuoka - Alice von Stroheim *Maaya Sakamoto - Melody *Naoya Uchida - Rock D. Snider *Tomokazu Sugita - Adelard "Adel" Albain, Double M. *Ami Koshimizu - Liam "Jazz" Milford (Main game Only) *Takeshi Kusao - Tristan "Hiro" Cruz *Rikiya Koyama - Wilhelm Krone *Junko Takeuchi - Eliza Sampson, Jet. *Shigeru Nakahara - Aurelius Krueger *Fumiko Orikasa - Nia Albain *Ryoutarou Okiayu - Lloyd Flynn *Hiroki Touchi - Mark Holly *Donna Burke - Anita Falcon (English) *Eric Kelso - General of Schiel (English) *Jeff Manning - Schiel Soldier (English) *Jouji Nakata - Reed *Romi Park - Ophelia *Hideyuki Tanaka - Julius Caesar Aeron *Mayumi Tanaka - Melanie S. Blood *Jun'ichi Kanemaru - Sekai, Story Narrator. *Makiko Ohmoto - Dominique (Speaking) Spanish (Spain) Spanish (Latin American) There will be a Chilean Spanish Dub at the Creator's petition, and due to its it's Country of birth. German Italian French Portuguese (Portugal) Portuguese (Brazil) Special Bundles It is confirmed in February 14, 2015 that it will have Special Bundles. The only confirmed bundles are the North American Classic White PS3 500GB with the Special Edition, The North American and European Black PS4 with the Special Edition, North American and European Xbox One with the Special Edition, The North American European Black Xbox 360 with the Special Edition. In February 28, 2015 it was confirmed that there will be also bundles for the American PSVita Versions, with a White Playstation Vita and Special Edition. The European New Nintendo 3DS with a face plates and Special Edition, and American and European Wii U Pro version 32GB with Special Editions and stickers. No word for an American N3DS and the Japanese versions getting Special Bundles releases. Special Edition Bonuses It was confirmed in December 3, 2014 that there will be a Special Edition. Containing the following: *Completely different artwork cover of the normal editions. *''The Sample Soundtrack of the game'': There are 10 songs that were chosen by the people through the polls, the 10 first places were chosen. *''Artbook -The Pieces of Destiny-'': An Art book with the Characters and mechs' art, and fan art. *''The Team behind the Story'': interviews with the Executive teams, the writer and some of the VA's involved. *''A Collectionable poster'': Each Edition will have a different Main character as the poster. #Sienna Travers as Fancy Velour - Nintendo Wii U Edition #Blake Snider as Blaze Platinum - Playstation 4 Edition #Zelda Grizel as Sheena Marvelous - Xbox One Edition #Gavin Albain as Ace Saturn - Playstation 3 Edition #Rose Belladonna as Lita Dollz - Xbox 360 Edition #Jonathan Travers as Sparky Diamond - Playstation Vita Edition #Luke White in his Heavy Metal form - New Nintendo 3DS Edition *''Basic Game's Guide'': A beginners' guide who introduces the features in the game. (Writer of the game's opinion: We made the guide beacuse the first game was "too hard" even in beginner mode...) *''DLC Chapter: Jazz: Chapter WONDERLAND'': A look into the year 2021, featuring Ciel "Jazz" Snyder as the protagonist alongside two new characters who work for the Task Force, defeating the forces of Dark Millennium. Normal editions had the Wonderland chapter at $4,99 (However, the week of release of the game is free, after the week, is priced) Trivia *As a commemoration of the author's 10 years of writing, this title will be created with great effort. Like Re: Vengeance - Dark Sonata, VSRFX Origins, The Legend of Vanessa, Dream Revolution: Last Fire and the upcoming Online game Project BREAK-OUT!. (Started Writing back in December of 2005). *This Sequel occurs in 2016. *The story is a lot more darker than Part 1, although there's some humorous moments, the majority of the theme is still retained. *Blake is now a music student after dropping his art career. *Since the band did grow, There's six protagonists, but the leads are Blake, Sienna and Rose, while in Part 1, there were four and four, with Sienna as its Main Protagonist. *Ron Sampson doesn't appear for story reasons, same for Geminia. *FEAST Dropped its "Record Label" insignia in favor of being a "Rebel Organization", lead by Sebastian, Ameth and Roger. *The narrator is still in English during battle scenes, now the narrators talks any language localized. **In the case of the Mecha involved, 75% of them will talk a different language to match the mysticism of the game. *Jazz Krone is inspired on Bridget from Guilty Gear Series, but unlike Bridget, Jazz is a Child Soldier. *DJ Lethal Rebel and Alice were a Last Minute Addition, since the Writer wanted a Four Bad-Guys Ensemble (Joining Jazz and Will, when Rock is not-so much united to them.). Where as Alice has a important plot point explored into the game, her loneliness. *In the Party mode, some of the mechs will be locked due to their being bosses or de-powered. Such as The World, Angelus, Diva, etc. *Unlike in the first game were the soundtrack was just limited to rock and metal, the second game aside of these two genres will cover rap. dubstep, classical music, jazz, lounge, etc. *The game will be not released in the following countries: **Australia **Russia **China **United Arab Emirates *The game's European date coincides with Arcana Warriors and Fight it Out! Video games. 'Teasers' First Teaser - First Step Second Teaser - Alice von Stroheim's Hunting Tale Third Teaser - God's Voice Fourth Teaser - Hiro, the Chariot Fifth Teaser - Arrival of 'The World' Opening Sequence Category:Upcoming Games Category:Upcoming games Category:Upcoming Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Playstation 4 games Category:Playstation 4 Games Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:XBOX 360 Games Category:Nintendo Wii U games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Playstation Vita games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:2015 video games Category:New Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:2016 video games Category:Hack and Slash Games Category:Hack and Slash Category:Action-Adventure Category:Musical games Category:Rhythm Games Category:Beat 'em Up Category:Wii U Games Category:Single Player Category:Multiplayer Category:Online function Category:Party Category:Rhythm games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Action Games Category:Action Category:Action Adventure Category:Violence Category:Lyrics Category:"M" rated Category:"M" Rated Category:Mecha Category:Sequel Category:Original Games Category:Original Sequel Category:Open World Games Category:Open-World Category:Open-world games Category:XBOX One games Category:XBOX ONE Games Category:Action-adventure games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:2016 Category:2015 Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Adventure Category:Action games Category:Original characters Category:Original Chapter Category:DLC Category:Single player Category:Online Category:Vehicles Category:Dancing games Category:Fantasy Category:Fantasy games Category:Futuristic Category:Blood